beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.08.18 - Werewolf Training Day: First Level
On a desolate stretch of the north beaches, someone has been busy. Jason Christopher tends to keep odd hours, everyone knew that. But apparently this is what he has been doing with a lot of his recent time. He has built an obstacle course. One that would make athletes on Ninja Warrior literally weep. It is raining, and cool, when Jason brings his wolf students to the location. But then it is also Washington so where is the suprise in rain? The course is broken into several pieces, and requires a measure of shifting and even potentially team work to get through. There is also clearly the possability of getting bashed around also, as some of the obstacles move or shift, appropriately, when they are attempted. There is a lot of running, jumping, sliding, climbing, and bleeding that will come of getting through it. "Alright, so your training starts here. I'll have an idea about your strength, endurance, agility, speed, how quickly you can phase and how much phasing distracts you. Depending on how far you can make it, and how fast." He looks at the course and shrugs. "I apologize that it is crude. It was the best I could manage on short notice. I'll have a better, more professional and challenging one built on location soon." He looks at his students and smiles. "In addition I will be giving you some insight into battle strategies and how to identify and kill vampires as well. All set?" Ethan Carver is shirtless and wearing a pair of cargo shorts and athletic shoes. When in Rome, right? On the other hand, today's weather majorly sucks, and he can't help rubbing his bare arms from time to time, working to keep his teeth from chattering. He casts a baleful glare at Jacob and Paul, grumbling under his breath that they don't appear quite as put off by the downpour, then turns his attention to Jason's insane obstacle course. Because that's what it is, insane. He even says so. "Are you insane? That's...that's impossible, even if it wasn't raining buckets. How're we supposed to get through that?" He glances at the others again to see their reaction, because if they're willing to give it a go, there's no way he won't as well. Can't let them think he's weak! Jacob is dressed a lot like Ethan, though his shoes are built more for hiking than sports, and his clothes are no doubt a lot more worn-looking. (Some people don't have fancy Macy's charge accounts.) Ethan's grumpy look also draws a bark of laughter from Jacob, who's clearly feeling very cheerful about the whole situation. He reaches out to slap Ethan on the back, grinning at him as water runs down his nose, "Hey! You're supposed to be a werewolf. Quite whining like a poodle, and let's do this!" Sure, it looks hard--but Jacob, apparently, thinks this is a great idea. Yes, yes--grr, imprinted wolves are so annoying, grr grr. Carry on. Paul is of course, also dressed much like Ethan and Jacob. The water droplets seeming to dance a bit when they fall on his very warm body. Paul at the moment is just leaned against a tree... mostly sizing up the visitor to their lands. When Jacob laughs, so does Paul just a bit as Ethan grouses about the obstacle course. "He's just a puppy... maybe we should take him to the playground instead. Might be a bit more his speed. You know... Sloooooooooow." Paul smirks just a bit. He's not imprinted... he's just happy to be somewhat of an ass at times. Jason Christopher looks at Ethan and arches an eyebrow as water runs down his face. He isn't going to respond to any bait Ethan throws and actually show him just how possible it is. No, he is going to PUSH Ethan hard though. Jason has laid awake thinking about it. He has concluded that Ethan's ability to merge more with his inner wolf is going to require physical exertion. He has to push himself past limits that Beacon Hills, and even before, has never required of him. "Ethan, if this is to much for you I believe Paul is right. There is a children's playground in Forks we could try. It is vampire territory, but I understand they even have teacups." It is cruel, but he knows Ethan needs to be pushed. Jacob and Paul, well that is different. They have changed more physically already. Jason believes that for them the change is more one of the spirit. Reaching deeper into the wolf that is already there. That will require information and time not just learn it, but to live it. Today's lesson is general fighting and team work. He gestures for Ethan to GO, then Jacob to GO, and finally Paul to GO. The first obstacle is a wall climb with a net. However at various points the net is weak, and will rip. It is a question of instinct and senses to realize which areas will drop you onto your ass. "I am going to be teaching you all self desense in the coming weeks. You are going to learn some fundamentals today. But first, given the other day. I want to discuss our mutual and most hated enemies. Vampires." He growls the word with a lot of hatred. "Vampires come in several types. You have encountered cold ones. Typically we can identify them early by their scent. But there are other defining characteristics. They are exceptionally cold to the touch. Their skin tone is always pale, in a marble like manner. Their skin is essentially crystalized so that in natural sunlight it reflects sunlight in a manner not unlike crystal. They are all remarkably fast, and strong. Their appearance allows them to dazzle humans, who will do things for them just to please them." He rolls his eyes at the overall inequities of humans. Ethan Carver scowls in Jacob's direction, but Paul gets more of a glare. Pup, is he? He'll show them who the pups are! And not to be out-assed, he shouts a challenge: "Last one through washes the dishes by hand...wearing nothing but an apron!" Before anyone can respond, he takes off at a sprint, shifting on the way for that extra bit of strength and stamina. He throws himself at the first obstacle, leaping as high as he can to grab onto the net webbing, pulling himself up even as his claws shred the ropes. No reason to make things easy for the others. Cheating? Maybe. But in a real combat situation, there's no referee around to blow a whistle or toss a flag when a player fouls. Where the ropes are weak and break, his claws dig into the wood behind, preventing him from falling. It's a bit tricky, but he manages to scramble to the top, taking just a moment to catch his breath before leaping to the next challenge. All the while, he's trying to listen to Jason's lecture, because that's probably at least as important and beating the two arrogant Native wolves. Probably. Ethan Carver phases to his werewolf form. Jacob resists the urge to shift, since climbing walls... not so much a wolf thing. Instead he leaps up, snagging a shredded piece of latter, and just rope-climbs it, rapidly ascending not far behind Ethan. He's spared the chance of falling through a weak place since Ethan so helpfully shredded through several of those. Once he reaches the top, he flips up onto the wall and hesitates only to look back and make sure Paul's making it all right. It sucks not having access to their pack mind. He has to actually slow down and check--but for Jake, this isn't a personal moment to show off. This is a task for the pack, and that means that he's going to follow his natural alpha's instincts, no matter how buried they are, and look to making sure everyone's getting by okay. "Fundamental." Paul echos with a bit of a smug grin offered to Ethan when he gets scowled at. "Meaning if you thought your visit was going to be all fun, you da mental one." Paul just scoffs a bit at Ethan's wager suggestion though. But of course then Ethan is taking off before there was even a 'Go' offered. And Paul growls under his breath, as if the hunt is on and runs forward.... though like Jacob for now he doesn't shift though. He does leap though, digging his fingers into the damage left behind by Ethan, more leaping up the wall rather than climbing. Joining the other two up top and giving Ethan a bit of a shove backwards. "Good job, Puppy." Is he trying to knock him off the wall? It's hard to say... but it sure felt like it. "Careful.... you're in a dangerous place." Jason Christopher walks slowly along the course, observing them as they start to the second challenge. It is a swing line stle challenge. But there is a catch of course. The lines are actually poles two of them swinging side by side. They also appear to be shimmering as though they may be slickened with something. The pit underneath of it is filled with a sticky looking tar. But hey if you fall in at least you'll possibly hold onto the pole better the next time? Jason continues his lecture as well. "The Cold Ones are the more common vampire type encountered here. However they are somewhat more rare in other locales. The important thing to remember when fighting a cold one is to use force and leverage against them. Stone can be shattered. But not when you are attacking it at it's most resistant point. Attack at joints, and the neck. They can still be blinded by damage to their eyes. Damage to their brain can kill them, or at least render them incapacitated. The only true lasting death for a cold one comes from burning it. Even rent into pieces they can be put back together." "There is another breed of vampire that exists when a demonic entity inhabits the body of a human being, displacing the original soul." He shakes his head as Paul gives that little nudge to Ethan. "This variety is damaged by exposure to sunlight. They can also be killed outright by a sharp object puncturing their heart, typically a stake. They are difficult to notice when among humans, particularly if they have recently fed. However to use the full range of their vampire abilities their appearance is altered. They use a 'vampire face' which makes them readily apparent as a vampire." Ethan Carver lets out a small growl when Paul shoves him, but he manages to keep his footing. Launching himself from the top of the platform, he lands heavily just outside the tar pit, crouched low, one fist on the ground. Then, without taking the time to actually check the swinging pole first, he leaps at it, hands gripping near the top. And panics a bit as he begins sliding downward. Crap! That wasn't supposed to happen. He scrambles to keep himself up, as the pole swings toward the far side, and he jumps at the last second, landing mostly on cushioned pad, with only he toes in the tar. Crawling quickly forward, he gets to his feet and spits curses in Jason's general direction as he stomps and shakes his shoes, rubbing his hands against his shorts to get rid of the slippery goo. Jacob shoots Paul a smirk of pure amusement at his roughhousing, but he keeps his head in the game. Listening to Jason's explanation, he follows Ethan's leap, taking a more cautious jump at the slicked-up pole (...no comment, no comment...) and, once he begins to lose his grip, launching himself from it as quickly as possible to the next, where he barely touches it and propels himself into the air. His landing isn't the most graceful, but he does end up in a crouch, skidding a few inches. He mimics Ethan's move of wiping his hands clean, but not until he cheerfully reaches out to slap his open palm against the seat of Ethan's shorts, leaving a greasy handprint there. Eh, the rain'll wash it out. Probably. However, he does add, "Nice reflexes! Doin' good, man." But his eyes are on Paul. Once again, Jake's making sure the whole "pack" gets through this. "In other words, Cold One's get really good at jigsaw puzzles of their breathren." Paul's mostly trying to distract Ethan with his smart assed comments. He is paying attention to Jason's instructions though. After all, he doesn't want to spark Jacob to coming to the Prince's defense. He laughs though at poor Ethan's misfortune. "Ah man I was so hoping we'd get a gooey tar puppy. Please tell me there's some feathers or glitter in the next obstacle. We could have had a Werechicken." Paul rubs his hands together and follows after Jacob... though his chatter meant he wasn't paying nearly as much close attention. At least enough to notice the slick poles, and starts to slide down them while scrambling to climb up further. "Crap... crap... crap..." Paul does end up making it across.... but ends up sticky with goo from the waist down cause his leap was more a panic'd siding than a dismount. And if he had fur right now, the angry hackles would likley be up. The next challenge is a series of small wooden poles hanging from a raised ceiling. The challenge is to leap, grasp one, and swing from small pole to pole. They are only about six inches long, and some of them are rigged to drop or pull free entirely. Falling will be painful, as it is a ten foot drop and lands one on a very broken pile of jagged rocks. There are small wooden poles about 3 inches in doameter jutting up from the rocks though. If one was quite dextrous they could leap from pole to pole as well to pass the test. The challenge following that is another balance beam style challenge, in the tradition of lumberjacks. The rounded beam is spinning back and forth, left and then right randomly. However it is wooden, and wolf paws could likely grip it with claws. A drop here lands one into what appears to be water. But is actually laced with an ample amount of lemon juice, easily detected by enhanced senses. No. No it doesn't hurt. It just stings open cuts and burns the eyes like HELL. "These vampires are in many ways one of the weaker strains. However they were very common for a time along the west coast of the united states. The town of Sunnydale California was nearly over run with them for a time. But the situation there changed. They are still a lingering threat though." He pauses to watch the progress and grins at Ethan's muttered cursing. "Both of these varieties of vampire tend to form covens routinely. That eliminates one of our main strengths. Pack. Cold ones also have the capacity to occasionally have special gifts. These are unpredictable. If you are facing a cold one with a gift they are orders of magnitude more dangerous. Likewise it is worth noting, a new born cold one is one of the most dangerous things you'll ever fight. What they lack in skill using their vampire physical acumen, they make up for in raw power. The remaining blood in their system from their time as a human makes them stronger than they will ever be again, for about 6-9 months after they are created. Never let them surround you or get their arms around you. But they suffer the same weaknesses otherwise as ordinary cold ones. Damage the head, and you can kill it." Ethan Carver decides it's time to use his head, narrowing his eyes as he looks at the little hanging poles. And the jagged rocks. Wait, there are poles rising from the rocks as well, just wide enough to step on. Glowing blue eyes scan the course, plotting out the best route, and then Ethan begins leaping from one pole to the next, until he makes it to the other side. See, this isn't so bad! His nose wrinkles at the next obstacle, however. Lemon juice. Yeah, that'll sting. He takes a few breaths, blowing them out hard, before jumping onto the spinning log. Not just with his feet, however, as he lands hunched over, claws digging into wood as he jumps wolf-like along the surface to the far side. Jake shoots Paul a look--first concerned, then a bit amused, before turning to attempt the next challenge. He tries the high road, swinging from pole to pole, but when one starts to drop, he rides it down and then lands on the pegs, following Ethan's lead and taking that route through the rest of the way. Not wanting to go full wolf at this point, thus losing his shoes for future stages, he centers his gravity and tries to just run across it. He's naturally fast, so he's banking on that to get him through. It could have worked. The problem was the rain. It made his footing so unsure, combined with the motion of the log, and so Jake dives forward, trying to find purchase on all fours like Ethan--but Jake doesn't have claws in this shape. So, with a look of frustrated panic, he goes sliding right into the pit of lemony fresh punishment. He comes sloshing out a moment later, growling and groaning as he at first instinctively wipes at his eyes. Then he turns his face skyward, blinking into the rain to let it wash out his eyes. There are also other places that lemon juice stings, but we'll leave that up to your imagination. It seems the kid stuff is over. The next challenge is sheer speed and maneuverability. Both in terms of raw talent and phasing. A tunnel with varying heights and widths. The walls of which routinely, in different places slam shut on one another. Not enough to kill, certainly. But more than enough to stun. Particularly since it is Jason himself slamming them closed! "Use your instincts and senses in this challenge. Figure out when it is safe to run, or when it is safer to slow down. When to phase for speed and agility, or when a smaller body may be of a greater benefit." This is the spot where things could get messy for the various teen wolfs. "So what do you do if you are outnumbered by vampires? And yes there are other varieties we will get to. Including a strain similar to the demon souls variety, but lacking the soul of a demon and thus no restrictions on when it can use it's abilities. But first, what to do when outnumbered? Never allow yourself to be surrounded. Maintain a situational awareness of the room with your heightened senses. Even taste. Taste can be used to know when your adrenaline is really pumping. A metallic, coppery taste in your mouth. Use it to your advantage." He pauses to guage their progress and start slamming the walls. Paul Lahote however wheels away in his wolf phase, trotting away from the obstacle course sheepishly. He whines and looks back towards the reservation. Even without phasing Jacob likely knows what happened. Paul was being called by Sam Uley, the leader of the La Push pack. It was about the time for Paul to run. Jason nods to Paul and the wolf wheels off and vanishes into the woods. Now it is just Jacob and Ethan. "Always try and keep your enemies in a line. That way they can only come at you one at a time, or use one of them as a shield against the others. But do not sacrifice mobility to do that. Keep moving, so they can't formulate a plan that relies on you being in a specific place." He slams the walls again, using his own senses against them. "Know your combat ranges as well. How far away your arttacks are effective, and which ones to use. If you are heavily outnumbered, always know your escape route. Identify one early, and be ready to use it as soon as you can. Falling back to lure an enemy to a more strategically sound location for you is not something to be ashamed of. Pride is not your friend when you are outnumbered especially. You are already at a disadvantage." Ethan Carver is becoming a bit overwhelmed. There's too much to concentrate on at once, between Jason's lecture and the moving, shifting barriers in the tunnel. He's used to tackling obstacles through brute force, not stopping to calculate all the many variables that stand in the way of his goal. That's not going to work here, as he quickly learns. Dashing headlong into the tunnel, he's immediately slammed against a wall, left stunned for a moment. Growling deep in his chest, he leaps over the next sliding panel, only to have it rise upward another two inches, tripping him so he falls headlong forward. He lands in a roll, back to his feet, then lets out an angry howl, before trying continue powering through. He's not using his head at all now, frustration pushing him closer to losing all control, as he slams his shoulder against the next sliding wall. Ethan Carver lets out a piercing howl. Jacob, on the other hand, is actually well-suited to this particular challenge. He's used to running in wolf form, listening to the whole pack in his head while still sorting out all sorts of sensory information, including keeping track of where all of his packmates and any potential enemies are. The main problem he has is that the course makes a casualty of his shorts when he shifts, and he loses his shoes as well. But Jake was always good at shifting on the fly, and he leaps ahead deftly, cautious while still being bold--he's outperforming probably even what Jason expected, for the instant Ethan looked to be in trouble, Jake suddenly clicked into a whole different zone. And all of a sudden, he's in human phase there beside Ethan, a hand on his back, just a presnce to help guide him through the rest of the obstacle. He growls in a deep, almost wolfish voice, "Ethan, focus. Move with me." Jason had considered this might be where Ethan's natural athleticism let him down. There was a timing and a rhythm to this challenge that was not his strong suit. But not every challenge was one that could be overcome with brawn alone. This challenge was the cold one. It required you to master it, or it would surely master you. To emphasize that point as Ethan slams his shoulder into the sliding wall, cracking it with his fury and frustration. Jacob arrives to help him, but Jason slams the wall next to them. HARD. The material is steadily growing harder as the tunnel reaches the last third. It is a very hard wood now. "When you are fighting, particularly against a vampire. Strike hard and fast and then move. You aren't a boxer. You aren't there to trade punches. The acme of fighting is to not to win a fight, it is to win without being struck at all. For the ninja the acme of fighting is to win the fight without the enemy even knowing you were there. But werewolves are not subtle in combat. I will be very happy if you can just avoid getting hit. Use time framing on your enemies. When athletes line up to race, and the gun goes off signalling the start. They do not all move at the same time. The same thing is true for your enemies. Identify those that are a little slower, or a little faster. Manipulate your enemies to expose openings. Notice your opponents weight distribution. It may tell you what type of an attack they plan to make." The smalling walls keep coming. But suddenly his voice is doing that ghosting effect. He is hiding his presence from them in the last stretch. Making them rely on their inner wolf. Purely on their animal instincts. "Instinct is a powerful tool. Learn to use your's well. Trust your wolf, rely on it, and slowly you and it become one single entity. It is the way to open the door to your new phases. Find the heart of the wolf." Ethan Carver bristles at first at the touch, but begins calming at the sound of Jacob's voice. He's right, of course. Focus. Teamwork. He takes several deep breaths, glancing at Jacob with a quick nod. Then he focuses on the rest of this wretched tunnel, watching the shifting panels, memorizing the pattern and timing. He gives Jake another quick nod, then leaps forward, timing his movements to avoid being struck. The few times he is hit, he's expecting it and can roll with the impact, propelling him onward. Soon, he emerges from the tunnel, a little breathless, and for the first time, he looks back to see how his companions are faring. Jacob's there, but Paul has disappeared. Brows drawn together, he frowns, giving Jake a quizzical look. Jacob takes a few more hits than Ethan. Having shifted his focus to helping the other wolf through, he fell into his natural instincts--which are inherently quite self-sacrificing. Any time he could urge Ethan on and take the hit for him, Jake did it. There was no thought behind it, no consideration. It was just what he did. So, when Jacob stumbles out of the tunnel after Ethan, he's moving in obvious pain. He shakes it off well enough, but he's not used to taking that many blows. Usually, he's too nimble or gets in a shot too fast. He can't help but thinking: Is this what it would be like to fight Edward? Bella or no bella, Jake still wasn't fond of the blood-sucker. Meeting Ethan's look after a few moments, Jacob shakes his head. "Sam called Paul back." There's an obvious flash of annoyance as he speaks. "He doesn't like to have his routines disrupted." Okay, so maybe Jacob chafes a bit at times under Sam's leadership. But he bites off any further complaints, shaking his head, and looks round for Jason, trying to anticipate what comes next. He feels less prepared--less a dominant predator--than usual. He hates that feeling. Jason Christopher appears at the end of the tunnel. Those walls hurt, especially near the end. Ethan was pretty battered after those hits. Jacob actually more so after he started self sacraficing for Ethan. Inwardly he was pleased. Jake was going to be a fucking amazing alpha. Sam Uley tried, but it was always a struggle. It would be natural as the sun rising for Jacob. Really in some ways like Scott McCall from what Jason had learned and observed. They were close to their wolves, instinct came natural. As for the course itself. What could have been bone breaking was minimized through working together. The only makor casualty was Ethan's shoes. Though Jacob also still smells of lemon zest in places the rain has yet to rinse off, even though he is naked. Reaching into his backpack, Jason throws Jake a pair of new shorts. He surveys the area of the course they have completed. As well as what is still left. "Thats enough for today. Tell me everything you learned." His eyes have an intensity about them Jacob has never seen, but Ethan has. The blast furnace is back. He is taking all of this VERY seriously. Ethan Carver casts another quick glance at Jacob, checking him out, because the dude's hot, dammit. But he's too tired and battered to even comment on the nudity, sinking down to sit on the drenched ground. Who cares if his shorts become caked with mud? Clothes can be washed. "What I learned," he croaks, head hanging, "is you're a freakin' sadist." He pants a few more times, then answers more seriously. "Teamwork. Packs work better when they work together. It's not that I didn't already know that, I just...wasn't thinking." Sidelong glance to Jacob. "Thanks for reminding me." Jacob catches the shorts with a grateful if wearied grin. He steps into them and fastens them in place, feeling at least a bit better without being naked. He's still soaking wet, but at least there's a scrap or two of dignity. Wiping sheets of water from his face, he slicks down his short hair and gives his head a shake. And is instantly soaked again. Oh well. He lightly nudges Ethan with an elbow at the claim of sadism, but he shoots him a grin to show he's not judging. He turns serious again at the mention of teamwork, agreeing, and adds, "Teamwork, but also the fact that you're always part of your environment. Your strength doesn't mean anything unless you're aware of what's around you... and in tune with it enough that you can turn it to your advantage." He grimaces, reaching up to rub a shoulder, and amends, "Or at least try to soften the blows a bit." Jason Christopher nods some to Ethan. He would like more of course. But no doubt Ethan will need to consider all of this for later. He likewise nods to Jacob. Did his gaze linger there a moment when he was naked? Perhaps. Perhaps. "Yes, you are both correct. I want you to think more about everything that you experienced here. How you can be more successful in your next run through. Now, based on the weaknesses I mentioned in vampires. How would you most effectively kill a cold one now Ethan? Jacob, would you alter your approach with a different type of vampire?" Ethan Carver thinks for a long moment, then slowly lifts his head, looking up at Jason. "Tackle from the front, shoulders to the knees, to immobilize the fu...thing. Snap its neck before it has a chance to recover. Rip its head off, then douse the whole thing in gasoline before setting it on fire. Maybe salt the ashes, just to be safe. What about all the stories about their weaknesses? Crosses, holy water, rosaries, that sort of thing?" Jacob looks very thoughtful. "I figure the same methods that kill a cold one will kill the other ones... but I'd have more options. If it's daylight, I could use the sun to my advantage. If I can stab them in the heart, that would finish them quicker." He furrows his brow in deeper concentration. "Main thing is... I just feel like... you can't go in thinking you know, like you've got it covered. Every time's a new situation. It could look easy, but something unexpected could happen. You've got to be able to adapt on the fly." Jason Christopher shakes his head to Ethan. "Some varieties of vampires we will go over in further exercises have physiological or psychological limitations to religious iconography. The cold ones do not. Their venom is highly flammeable though, so no other fuel is needed to set them to burn. If you can avoid a direct frontal attack do so. Remember they are very strong, and very fast. One bite can prove deadly to a human. But even though their venom can't change you. It can incapacitate you. That is in essence a death sentence. Going for the neck is good. Using something to shatter their head is very effective as well. Neither is full proof as plans go because their entire body is carbonized into a material not unlike marble. When they stand very still it is easy to think they are a statue. Also, water doesn't help. They move through water at speeds rivaling some breeds of shark or dolphin. Also remember that some will have special gifts, maybe as many as one in ten according to my research. These gifts can be something so flashy and overt it belongs in a comic book. Or something much more subtle. But they can always prove to be a game changer." Having mentioned the bad news again, he shifts to the slightly better. "They will shy from fire. They can be shattered. Go for the weaker joins and try and incapacitate them as Jacob did the other day. They still feel pain, and they can still be blinded." He reiterates much of what he said before to drive the points home. Then he sighs some. "Cold ones that drink human blood have a very deep, ruby color to their eyes. If you come across one with a much brighter shade of red eyes. That is a new born. Cold Ones are never more dangerous Ethan. Never. To say nothing of one that starts to learn or master a added gift." He stops short of asking him to just run if he sees one. He knows Ethan wouldn't. But fucking hell how he would want him to. "Teaming up against them would clearly be the best option. But is not always one that is available. If they can be incapacitated by someone allowing another to take off their head for example. But holding a cold one requires immense strength. There are some with special gifts of strength that rival mine in my man wolf phase. It is seldom an option to think you can hold one for long." Jason nods and actually smiles at Jacob. It is a tight lipped smile, since showing teeth is a sign of aggression in wolves and he is feeling especially wolfy right now. "Very good. The idea of staying in motion is not just a physial one in a fight. Stay fluid in your approach to them. Every enemy is different, and even if they are the same enemy again." He says this skeptically, like why the enemy would be alive after the first match is a mystery to him. "They may have adapted new ways to fight you. Stay in motion and fluid with your plans." He starts undressing as he is speaking. Stuffing soaked and wet clothing into his backpack. When he is fully naked, he starts to shift to his gigantic dire wolf phase. Not as tall as Jacob, no, but very broad. He shakes his head, clearly offering the two teen's a ride back. They are pretty battered and bruised after all, and the reservation is more than a mile away. Jason Christopher phases to his Dire-Wolf form. Ethan Carver is too tired and sore to argue, though he looks a bit wary of climbing onto Jason's back. Impressed, certainly, by the size and sheer magnificence of the enormous wolf. But riding him like a pony? That seems wrong somehow. So he steps back and lets Jacob take the lead here. If Jake goes for it, Ethan will climb up behind him and hang on for dear life. He's never ridden horseback before, let alone wolfback. Once back to the yacht though, he slinks silently to his own cabin to shower. And think about all he's learned today. Jacob hesitates, seeing Jason change. Oh yes, he noticed Jason's endowments--and they stirred in him feelings that have never arisen from the sight of a naked guy before, to be sure--but that's actually secondary. For, once Jason shifts, Jacob feels a profound call to go wolf, to run with him, to devour the distance with their paws, howl at the moon, hunt and feast together-- Bad thoughts, Jake. Bad thoughts. But Jacob sucks in a deep, slow breath, and--careful to sit in front of Ethan--climbs onto Jason's back. He also retrieves the backpack, placing it firmly in front of his lap, and holds on tight. It's not running in wolf-shape with his future mate... but it's something clearly special, anyway. And he is sore as hell.